The Cast is coming the cast is coming!
by FallenOblivion
Summary: Ignore, I couldn't find the delete button.
1. Chapter 1

Tb: HI! my name is Tb and this is my sis!

Sheri:Hello

InuYasha:They both are loonatics!

Kagome:Sit!

Tb:Shippo since your so cute would you please do the diclaimer!

Shippo: Tb or Sheri do not own IY, YYH, or YGO.

Tb: But if i did there would be hell to pay!

Chapter 1

Tb: Sis I'm bored! throws hands up in air

Sheri: We could Invite over some friends!

Tb: I know just the people too! Snaps fingers

IY cast shows up

Sheri: Not excatlly what I expected but It will work shrugs

InuYasha: Where the hell are we!

Kagome: Tb!

Tb: Kag! hugs kag

Miroku: You two know each other?

Tb: I invite kagome over all the time!

Sheri: Who is Miroku?

Miroku: That would be me! gigantic grin

Sheri: smacks miroku upside his head Pervert!

Sango: What did he do!

Sheri: I figured if i smacked im now I wouldn't have to have to smack him later shrugs

Tb: That is my sis Sheri!

InuYasha: Figures, maniacs of a feather should stick together chuckle

Sheri: pull out squeaky mallet Die two timer!

InuYasha: What the hell! gets whacked with sqeaky mallet

Shippo: This is what I call entertainment! sits on couch

Tb: Popcorn? offers Shippo popcorn

Sango: I'd like some! sits on couch

Kagome: Me too! sits next to Sango

Miroku: This should be interseting is in the middle of Sango and Tb

Tb& Sango: smack Miroku Pervert!

Sheri: Im done! throws Squeaky mallet back

InuYasha: gets hit by thrown squeaky mallet Ouch!

Tb: Since were here and we have pop corn how about a Movie!

InuYasha&Sango&Miroku&Shippo: What is a movie?

Kagome: A movie is kinda like a moving picture.

Sango Sounds interesting.

Miroku: Im in!

Shippo: What picture are we going to watch?

Tb: Hm, Pirates of the Carribean!

Sheri: Or we can watch Leagally Blonde!

All: .................................

Sheri: Or not uneasy smile

Tb: Pirates Of the Carribean it is!

Put in Dvd

Movies starts

40 min later

Tb: I love this movie!

Sango I wonder if They based Captin Jack Sparrow on Miroku!

Crying from laughing

Kagome: I laugh can't laugh BREATH! laugh

InuYasha: Human Elesctiy is stupid!

Sheri: DO NOT INSULT THE MIGHTY ELECTRICITY! IF YOU SAY THAT IS WILL

GO AWAY!

Miroku: Rigggggghhhhhhhtttt, and im a girl.

Sheri: Ah!!!!!!!! Miroku is a leasbian!

Tb: -.- Please excuse my sister she is like a electicity clone.

Shippo: Is it true Kagome? if we insult the Elesctiy thing will it go away?

Kagome: No, I don't think so.

Sango: You never know shrugs

InuYasha: Elesctiy is just And Idiotic Bastard!

lights go out

All: InuYasha!

Sheri: Arg! Jumps and starts choking IY

Sango: trying to pull of Sheri Now now, It isn;t that bad

Miroku: Does this happen often?

Tb: No, But we have a back up battery we keep in the Bathroom!  
InuYasha: Uh, Does is say Engizeir on it? Uneasy smile

Tb: Alright Sheri you can kill him while we search for matches and candles.

Tb&Sango&Kagome&Miroku&Shippo go look for candles

InuYasha: Don't leave me here with that loonatic!

Sheri: Aw that is the nice's thing you have ever said to me!

The end!


	2. Chapter 2

Tb: Welcome all!

Sheri: and I acually get to write what I say in this chappie!

InuYasha: Joy joy sarcasitc

Kagome: Inu why do you always have to be a kill joy?

Sango: Sheri is a very nice person and you shouldn't put her down!

Sheri:big smile

Miroku: gigantic smile I see her but.

Sheri: Squeaky mallet time takes out newspaper

Miroku: It is just newspaper!

Sheri: Squeaky mallet comes out of newspaper Die pervert!

Shippo: Yeah another movie!

Tb: I don't own InuYasha or I'd have married fluffy sama!

Chappie 2!

Tb: You think Inuyasha will be okay with out us to protect him?

Sango: From who?

Kagome: Sheri of course.

Shippo: She seems nice! starts to bounce off walls

Sango: He is on a sugar rush!

Tb: SHEREYAH HOPE ALEXANDRIA!

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Sheri: still hitting Inu gulp.

InuYasha: What was thump that thump scream! thump

Sheri: To the refigirator!

InuYasha: What the hell! draged to kitchen

Sheri: You hide in the freezer! throws IY in freezer

Tb: Sheri! did you give Shippo sugar?

Sheri: Um, no it wa the cave man!

All: --'

Sheri: opens freezer Look! it is him!

InuYasha: is a gigantic ice cube Help.falls out and breaks open

Sheri: Look on the bright side,we have ice to go with our pink lemonade for the rest of

the year! TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!

Tb: I believe the fraze is Killing two birds with one stone.

Sango: Yea but atleat inu isn't dead.

Sheri: Is that a good thing?

Kagome: Atleast on his part.

Tb: Where is Miroku?

Miroku: taking pictures of girls but Ew, I got InuYasha, Luckily I have a digital

camera!

Shippo: Where did you get that camera Miroku?

Sango: Yea that seems a bit odd.

Tb: Sheri that looks a lot like your Digital camera?

Sheri: Squeaky mallet!

Miroku: Ah!

Tb: Can you really call a mallet that you got at a pet store a squeaky mallet if it doesn't

really squeaky?

Shippo: Good point.

Ding dong!

Tb: Evil people are here!

All: What!?

Tb: opens door Lord Fluffy! glomps

Shessomaru: Get your person off of me!

Tb: But I thought you liked my person?

Naraku: Who is this person?

Tb: That would be me relizes it is Naraku NARAKU! glomps

Naraku: smile I can deal!

Jakotsu: The gay man is in the House!

InuYasha: Why in the seven Hells did you invite him!

Sheri: We can always put you back in the freezer.

InuYasha: wimpers never mind.

Jakotsu: InuYasha! Glomps

InuYasha: Okay now I do mind! Get me outta here!runs to freezer

Sheri: Now we have ice for iced tea too!

Shessomaru: Why am I here with all the idiotic ningins!

Tb: NO ONE CALLS ME A NINGIN!

Sheri: Tb? squeaky?

Tb: Thanks! borrows sheri's mallet

Shessomaru: I Squeak am squeak Sorry! squeak

Tb: Okay im done.

Kagome: ill get InuYasha.

Jakotsu: How are you Miroku? smiley

Miroku: Im happy and not gay Moves away

Tb: Sorry that you are the only gay guy here Jakotsu.

Jakotsu: It is okay I still got pleanty at home!

All: . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Shessomaru: Im in wakovillle.

InuYasha: gets out of freezer Tell me about it!

Sango: Shessomaru what is that brown thing at your foot?

Shessomaru: What are you hahaha that ahahahah what is ahahaha that?!

Shippo: It's a mouse!

Shessomaru: -girly scream- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Tb,IY, Narkie help me!

Miroku: Narkie?

Sheri: Die mouse! kills mouse with squeaky mallet

InuYasha : How did you do that!?

Sheri: Call me Whackamousy!

Tb: Black out day all over agian rolls eyes

**the end**


	3. Chapter 3

Tb: I don't own anything so **don't sue me!**

InuYasha: What do you mean 'Black out day all over again'?

Tb: Last August their was a big black out and we found out we had

a mouse which Sheri found while looking for our cat which she then hit

the poor thing over and over with her squeaky mallet. She then whent into

a power frenzy and stated to scream 'call me whackamousy!' untill my big sis

hit her in the her head (nodds head knowingly)

Everyone except Tb Sheri and Shessie: O.O

Inuyasha: How in the seven hells did I get myself into this! bangs head into wall

Miroku: Fight the power! attack Sango

InuYasha: Whatever (shrug) (attacks Kagome)

Naraku: (attacks Sheri for the heck of it)

Shessomaru: (looks at Tb) Do I have to fight you?

Tb: (shrugs) I don't think so.

Shippo: Then I will aaaaaaaggggggg! (tries to attack tb)

Tb: -.- (sighs) moves out of the way

Shippo : Ouch (starts to cry)

Tb: (eyes water up) I AM SO SORRY! (gives Shippo a hug)

Inu Yasha&Naraku&Miroku: beaten to a pulp We need more guys.

Tb: Hm....... How about we bring the

Sheri: Yu Yu gang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(does happy people dance)

Everyone but Tb&Sheri: O.O

Tb: Im used to her stupidity (Shrugs)

Sheri: HEY!

Tb: Well I can't excatly lie to my loyal readers can I!?

Sheri: True true. but -

Tb: Just Bring the people here!

Sheri: Okay okay hold your horses! (grumbles under breath)

Sango: Who are the Pu Pu HAkhiso gang?

Tb&Sheri: (eyes buring red) It's YU YU HAKUSHO!

Iy gang: (chibify) Uh huh Uh Huh!

Sheri: (eyes sparkle) Thier so cute! (glomp chibis)

IY gang: unchibify (GAH!)

Tb: I hope you two will be happy Sheri and Shessie.

Sheri and Shessie: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU MEAN!

Tb: Im physcic and Plus I love the fact your names match Shessie Sheri!

Kagome: I thought you loved Shessomaru?

Tb: Naw he is only my third favorite not to insult Shessie fans!my favorite

is Hiei! ANd Second is Seto Kiaba! not to insult Seto fans!

Tb: I'm gonna go to my room I'll be back in a bit (Goes up stairs)

InuYasha&Shessomaru&Naraku: It's time she got a reality check.

Kagome&Sheri&Sango: (Turn red) SHE DESERVES A GOOD GUY!

InuYasha&Shessomaru&Naraku: Shaking from fright

miroku: Maybe we should check on her.

Everyone :(nod)

-upstarirs-

Sheri: Hand on knobSSSSSHhhhhhh! opens door

Tb: sitting on bed with head phones on ( If you don't like to hear lyrics don't read this next few parts)

Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?  
  
She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been  
Alright  
  
Since Bruce  
Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985  
  
Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo  
  
She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink  
Even St. Elmo's Fire  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran  
  
Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows?  
  
(on the radio was)  
Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985  
  
Woohoohoo  
  
She hates time; make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock? (classic rock)  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, stop! (tick tick tick)  
  
And bring back  
Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she still preoccupied  
With 1985  
  
(Woohoohoo)  
  
Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana (1985)  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (1985) (Woohoohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
'Cause she still preoccupied  
With 19 19 1985

InuYasha : O.O she sang that whole song pretty good

Sheri: O.O Uh huh

Miroku: O.O We should leave her alone.

Everyone: O.O nodds head

Tb: well see yay!


End file.
